Save Me
by sam spade-fitzgerald
Summary: A case hits home for the BAU.  Set Season 5.  Contains rape and violence.
1. Brand New Case

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This is just an intro, it will be multi-chapters. It's sometime after Season 5, but not after 100. Let me know your thoughts.

"_Please, please, you don't want to do this." Elle begged with the large man that was straddling her hips. He had snuck up on her from behind, sliding silently from the alley she had passed and hit her with something hard causing her to black out. She didn't even get a chance to fight him. She had woken up tied to an unfamiliar bed and was terrified out of her mind. _

"_Shut up bitch." He growled, slapping her across the face following it with several blows. Blood was dripping from her mouth and nose, but she couldn't wipe it away. She winced, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making a noise. "You know you want it." He unbuckled her pants and Elle squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what was going to happen and she wasn't going to be able to stop it. She felt so weak. She had never felt this helpless in her life._

"_No, no, no, please, please, please." Tears started to pour from her eyes. She used to be the one who caught the criminal, not the victim that needed saving. She gave a small whimper when he started to lick up the side of her thigh. This wasn't supposed to be her. _

"_You're such a whore. You were just asking for it!" He gave a low chuckle as he slowly pulled her underwear down until it got caught where her feet were tied up. He quickly pulled his own pants and underwear down and climbed back on top of her letting out an animalistic groan of pleasure. _

"_Please, you don't want to do this!" Elle screamed when he shoved himself into her. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. It was worse then being shot; it hurt so badly she saw white flash before her eyes. It was the worst thing she could imagine._

"_Do you like it?" The man sneered through the ski mask he had that covered the identifying factors of his face. The only thing she could see where his amber eyes. The small fire that was burning in the corner was reflected in his eyes and it made him look like the devil. _

"_Please stop, I won't tell anyone, please." Elle had never been so terrified. She just wanted him to go away. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She wished she hadn't left the BAU. She wished the only people she had ever really been close to were here. She knew the team would have kept her safe if she hadn't left them._

"_Shut up." The man ground out between his teeth as he kept thrusting his hips brutally forward. Elle couldn't hold back her scream of pure terror when he ripped her blouse, the buttons flying and then clawed her bra off, the snapping of the straps causing Elle to jump. She tried to move, tried to escape, trying to get away, but nothing worked. He brought his mouth down and started to bite her breasts. She didn't think that anything else could hurt her right now, but she felt beads of blood start to form. The pain was overwhelming, it felt like she was drowning, she couldn't get away, she couldn't breathe. _

"I know you guys were about to leave, but Charleston Police have requested our help. It's urgent" JJ hated the downcast and tired looks the team gave her as they turned from where their various stages of leaving, but this was urgent.

"What's up JJ." They slung themselves down into their chairs, spinning to face the monitors. JJ pulled up 12 pictures of brown haired women all smiling and carefree in one picture, the next with beaten faces and tear streaks staining their face. "This unsub grabs women from an alley after dark and takes them to an unknown location. He rapes them then hits them over the head before throwing them out on the sidewalk. No one sees them be taken or left. This is in the last 5 days." The team looked through the file that was handed to each one of them.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch stood up from the table and walked away more quickly than usual. He walked briskly back to his office and shut the door. The others looked at each other and shrugged it off, walking to get their own stuff ready.

Hotch looked at the phone in his . He almost pressed the call button, but he couldn't. He threw his phone on his desk and dropped his head into his hand. He wanted to call her but he couldn't bring himself too. What if she hated him or didn't want anything to do with the team? He groaned, but got up to grab his go-bag and snatched his phone from the desk, deciding he could call her later.

"The police think there are more. The ones who came forward say he said not to tell, but they have a police detail on their house." JJ kept informing the team once they were on the plane. She could tell Hotch wasn't paying attention fully, but she kept going. "They have made one announcement to the public informing women to be careful after dark and not to go anywhere alone."

"Good idea." Rossi still hated reading what men could do to women.

"When we land, I want Reid and JJ to go to the station." Hotch looked up to mentally divide the team, Reid still was heavily leaning on his cane so he was safest and most useful there. "Dave, you, Emily, and Morgan go check out the last crime scene."

"What about you?" Morgan still had his suspicions about his boss. He trusted the man, and that was saying a lot, but he just had a feeling the man was still hiding something.

"I have something personal to see too." Hotch gazed out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, red oozing through the sky like blood.

A/N: The next update won't be so short, but this is just an intro. Just let me know your thoughts. I wrote this in a hurry.


	2. Unstoppable

So I don't think I could have made the conversation between Hotch and Elle more awkward... it was quite difficult to write by the way, sorry it isn't my best. Also, so so so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, it wasn't supposed to be this long of break, but I'm about to get a new laptop and I'll spare you the details. Originally I didn't like Hotch/Elle, because I'm a Hotch/Emily shipper, but this suddenly had a lot of appeal to me … and yea.

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.

- - - -  
Elle felt her breath come in shaky gasps as she shot straight up in bed, her entire body covered in sweat. She shoved the soggy blankets away from her as though they had been attacking her. It had been exactly a year since she had been attacked. She shuddered in horror as she looked around her room, making sure she could identify all of the lurking shadows.

Elle sighed as she got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom. She winced as her bare feet hit the icy tile of the bathroom floor. She remembered that she used to tell victims that trying to get help and trying to move on was the best, but she couldn't. She had spent the last week in bed, falling to pieces as she agonized this day. A shrill sound pierced the air causing her to drop her toothbrush as she pulled her arms around herself before realizing that it was her phone.

"Hello?" She took a deep, reassuring breath as she pressed the answer button. She was always scared that it might be _him _on the other end. He promised before he left that he would always be watching.

"Ummm, Elle?" His voice sounded unsure, but it was familiar in an instant. Elle had to hold back a laugh, it was the first time in her entire life that she had heard him sound so unsure.

"Hotch?" She was quite shocked. It had been four years since she had left the bureau and Reid was the only one who had kept in contact, but it was through emails. She hadn't really wanted any of the team to know where she was, but she gave her number and address to Hotch in case anything happened to the team or if there was ever an emergency.

"Hey." Hotch looked towards the window of her apartment he could see. He wondered if she thought he was crazy for in the four years since she had left. He was glad that at least she couldn't see him right now, not when he was nervous.

"Is something wrong?" She hoped that nothing had happened to the people she had once called her family. She wondered if they needed help or if something.

"No, uhh, we're in town on a case." He looked away, resting his free hand on the steering wheel, wondering if he should just leave. Maybe she didn't even want to talk to him after all this time. Maybe she had moved on, maybe she had gotten married. He mentally told himself to shut up and took a deep breath. "I just, wanted to check in on you." He hoped she understood he was asking her a question.

"I've been good, um, how have you been?" Elle ran her fingers through her hair, making a face in the mirror at how straggly she looked. She eyed the shower enviously and put it at the top of her priority list after she got off the phone with Hotch.

"Pretty good. Umm, would you like to meet with me and the team for uhh dinner or something sometime?" Hotch winced, he sounded like a high schooler again, asking Haley out for the first time.

"Sure, tell me when are where?" Elle glanced for the first time at the clock, her eyes growing big. She had to be at work in less than an hour and she lived ten minutes away without traffic.

"I think we passed a place called, uhh Joe's?" Hotch struggled to remember the names of the restaurants he had zoomed past. He had only been worried about what he was going to say when he talked to Elle. He had debated about showing up on her doorstep, but figured after a few years, that it would probably be a bad idea.

"I like that place. How about 7?" She said after a moment of thought. She got off at 5:30 and that would give her enough time to get home and change her clothes.

"That sounds great." Hotch felt relieved. She hadn't turned him down and they were going somewhere she liked. "We'll see you then. Bye." He threw the phone in the seat next to him as he turned the key in the ignition and headed for the police department.

-  
It had been an exceedingly long day for both Elle and Hotch. He hadn't told the rest of the team about their dinner guest but he had been looking at the clock all day. They were getting nowhere on the case and he felt bad for jumping all over everyone, but he was nervous about how dinner was going to go.

"Morgan, you, Reid, and JJ take that SUV and follow me." Hotch threw Morgan the keys, and Emily and Rossi followed Hotch to the other SUV they had been graciously loaned by the local police.

"Is Hotch okay?" Morgan asked as he turned the key in the ignition. He had noticed that Hotch had been extremely nervous and jumpy all day. "He seemed, on edge today." He said after a pause.

"I noticed that too, I think Jack hasn't been sleeping well." JJ looked to see Morgan nodding with understanding as he looked at the road. They were driving down a rather quiet street.

"That makes sense." Morgan said as he looked before crossing the intersection. "We didn't go far." He commented when Hotch turned on his turn signal in front of them. The three hopped out of the SUV once they had found a parking space at the restaurant. From the outside Morgan could sense a family like atmosphere and probably a local hot spot from the looks of the cars parked outside.

"Seven please." Hotch said, ignoring the curious looks of his team behind him. He could see their heads turning, counting to make sure they hadn't missed anyone. Garcia was still in Quantico and none of the local officers had come.

"Seven?" Morgan voiced all of their confusion while the hostess was leading them to their round table in the middle of the restaurant.

"You'll see." Hotch said cryptically, not letting anyone on the team see the smile that passed over his face. He had been waiting for this all day. He wondered how Elle had changed in the years since she had left the BAU. He took the seat that was facing directly towards the door, indicating that the seat next to him should be left empty. "Behind you." He nodded towards the door as it opened.

"Elle!" Reid exclaimed, the first to regain his speech after the initial surprise. He jumped up and covered the distance between the two of them in a few bounds. JJ followed, waiting impatiently for her turn to give Elle a hug. "How are you?"

"I've been good, how about you?" She smiled, the first genuine smile that had crossed her face in a year. They all headed back towards the table where Hotch, Rossi, and Emily were waiting, slightly confused. "You must be Emily Prentiss and Dave Rossi!" Elle extended her hands to both of them.

"You must be Elle." Rossi gave her a smile. "We've heard a lot about you." Elle looked shocked, they had talked about her after her departure. She gave it a moment of thought before turning to face Hotch who had stood up, but not left the table.

"It's so nice to see you Elle." Hotch hesitated for a second before giving her a quick one armed hug. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, smiling. Before they knew it, they were all swept up into one huge conversation, never running out of things to say. After they had finished their dinner and were all just sitting around, enjoying each other's company, Elle looked to the man sitting on her right. She smiled serenely; she couldn't remember the last time she felt so calm, so safe.

- - - -  
"Garcia will be so upset that she didn't get to see you." Emily commented as they were all heading towards their car. They had dragged out leaving as long as possible, but the restaurant had given them subtle hints that they closed at 9:00 and it was now almost 9:30.

"Yea, is she doing okay?" Elle asked, trying to walk slowly to postpone the inevitable. She knew that they had to get back to finding the criminal, and as a matter of fact, she had to get up early for a meeting tomorrow and showing up late would not look good.

"She's dating this guy named Kevin. Well, it's a long story." Emily gave a quiet laugh as she thought about how the two had met. "I'll have to tell it to you sometime when we have more time." The former and current agent had really hit it off and had exchanged numbers. "Maybe after we solve this case we can go out for coffee." Elle nodded eagerly as Emily talked, soaking in all the information that she could.

"I'd like that." Elle smiled. "I gotta get up early tomorrow, but I'll see you guys again soon, right?" She looked at every ones faces and got eager nods from everyone. "Bye!" She climbed in her car and was gone. Everyone stood around for a minute, all content and happy. No one was really ready to get back to the gut-wrenching crime that they were solving.

"You knew Hotch?" Morgan turned to look at Hotch, who was looking slightly blurry eyed. Hotch gave him a nod. Hotch looked as though someone had possibly drugged his drink, but Morgan decided not to push the topic.

"We need to get back." Was the only comment Hotch made before they all split back up to drive back to the police station. Hotch was buried deep in his own thoughts. He hadn't realized how beautiful she was. Her hair had gotten so long and it was so beautiful.

- - - -  
Elle collapsed on her bed. She thought this was going to be the worst day, but it had turned into one of the best days she had had in the four years since she had left. She brushed her hair while staring in the mirror. She had never really seen how handsome Hotch was.

"You stupid whore." Elle froze, the brush clattering to the tile floor noisily. She whimpered as she slowly turned to face the man she had hoped she would never see again. "Who was that man you were with tonight?" She shivered in fear, realizing that he must have been following her and saw her meet the team, meet Hotch.

"Friends." She managed to get out, her voice quaking nervously. She raised her eyes to look at his face but flinched when she saw his hand come flying out to smack her, which she quickly dodged. "I will call the police." While her voice quavered on the first word, it gained strength. She stood up straighter, daring to look at him again. Seeing Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and JJ again after so long had given her the courage she had lacked a year ago. She set her shoulders back and glared at him.

"No you won't bitch." Elle took a hasty step back when she saw his hands reaching for her neck and swiftly kicked him in the crotch. With a yell, he hit the floor with one knee, then growled angrily as he looked almost incredulously up at her. "You're going to regret that, you worthless shit." Elle barely had a chance to scream before he had spun her around and wrapped his arm around her neck and a cloth that smelled horribly sticky sweet and then she collapsed unconscious in his arms.


	3. No Other Way

A/N: I don't think I could be happier about JJ coming back! (and possibly Emily). I can not wait until AP exams have passed by! AP English Literature is less than a week away! (I promise I made an A in the class, but I'm terrible about making silly grammar and spelling errors.)

"How is this guy still hiding from us?" Morgan slammed a fist against the table in frustration. They had as much of the police force as they could spare combing the city, but it hadn't done any good. It seemed their unsub was able to slip through all of their barriers and disappeared into thin air after leaving another woman scarred for the rest of her life.

"We need to re-think the profile." The team jumped when Hotch said this. They hadn't seen him enter the room behind them. He had slipped into the room next to the one they were working in to take a short nap. The top button on Hotch's shirt was unbuttoned and his shirt was untucked. His hair was ruffled and he still had deep bags underneath his eyes.

"Well he's either late twenties or early thirties." Rossi said as he flipped through one of the files that they had. "We believe he's been to prison, which explains the apparent eleven month gap between the victims we do have." They had released press statements asking anyone to come forward who could have been a victim, but their unsub had done a great job of terrifying all victims into silence. Even under their promise of safety, the women were scared Only five women had been brave enough beyond the ones the victims they already had, but unfortunately the unsub was also good at keeping his face covered and his DNA non-existent and the victim's details were generic.

"He's a narcissist. He thinks he's smarter than us. The increase in victims shows that." Hotch wanted to hit something. Every minute that they didn't catch this guy was another potential victim waiting to happen. He saw Haley walking down the street wherever she had been relocated and being grabbed by this rapist. Even though he knew she was strong, could she handle this after all she had already been through?

"We know he's getting cockier, and then he'll become sloppier." Emily said, trying not to sound desperate. They were running out of patience from the police force. The Charleston police chief had finally headed home for a chance to kiss his wife and kids, and grab a few hours of sleep and they all knew he would expect progress when he returned.

"We don't have the time to wait for that." Hotch said gravely. They all couldn't resist glancing at the board that had the faces of the victims that had come forward. It was the constant reminder that they could never give up.

"We can see he's escalating. What caused that?" Rossi asked, rubbing his face with his hands. He was running on fumes. They had each gotten about an hour of sleep in the last four days and it was beginning to show.

"The victims coming forward triggered it." Reid said, then almost in a zombie like trance, he started re-arranging the pictures on the corkboard to represent a timeline. He put the first victim, Taylor Reynolds, eleven months, then the number one underneath. She had been the victim that started it all. Then, he left a small gap, than put the next four victims in order. They had all been a day apart. Then he added in the five victims that had come forward in the last four days. Then, he put the ten new victims underneath that had occurred while they were . There were one rape the first day, two the second, three the third, and four on the fourth day. This was about to begin day five. If this trend kept up, five live would be changed forever if they catch this guy.

"He likes brunettes that are over five and a half feet." Morgan said, pointing at the pictures. He shuddered, thinking about Elle before he blinked her face away. Thank God she wasn't a part of this mess. She hadn't ever deserved the life that came with being an FBI agent.

"What's wrong?" Emily flashed him a concerned glance. Morgan knew his thought hadn't gone undetected by her. The rest of the team turned to look at him, Emily's question catching their attention.

"I, I just, Elle is five feet and seven inches, and brunette." Morgan tried to shrug it off, but the entire team went silent once the thought went through their heads. He didn't think the disgust could set itself any further in their faces, but the lines seemed to just get deeper as they thought about Elle and how she was out there, vulnerable.

"We need to focus on the victims. Elle hasn't been one of the victims in the last four days so it is unlikely she is one." Hotch said in a final tone. Underneath his tough boy exterior, he was sweating and nervous, wishing that Elle was still a part of the team because then he would know she was safe and for the more selfish reason, he just wanted to be able to see her. He was going to call Elle as soon as they caught this guy and make sure that she was truly okay.

"What about bait?" Emily asked quietly, looking very carefully at her fingernails when she said it. She could feel the wheels turning in her team members mind. "We have a trained agent who is a brunette and is about five foot eight." She very meticulously picked at her fingernail, avoiding any and all gaze as everyone on the team realized what she was saying.

"Absolutely not." Morgan said in a hushed tone, the first to recover from the shock. His fist fell limply onto the table like he had attempted to slam his fist down, but his brain had yet to sift through what Emily had just said. He could only think of all the things that could go wrong.

"It may be the only way." Emily protested, looking for support from the rest of the team. JJ was shaking her head vehemently no. Hotch had developed even deeper creases in between his eyes and she knew that he was trying to weigh the benefits and consequences of sending her undercover. They all remembered the sounds of her pain when Benjamin Cyrus brutally beat her.

"Look at what happened the last two times you went undercover!" Reid protested, guilt flashing momentarily on his face. He reached for his coffee cup, wrapping his clammy hands around it, trying to pull the warmth from it.

"Hotch, you know this may be the only way." Emily appealed to Hotch, looking him straight in the eyes, not letting him escape her gaze He pursed his lips, knowing that she was right. Emily kept her gaze steady, knowing that she was about to win the argument.

"It's your decision." Hotch finally said, averting his eyes, avoiding the horrified gazes of everyone else on the team.

"Yes." Emily said without a second hesitation. Underneath the strong face, she was panicking. She didn't want to go out there, but it was her job. If she saved one girl from the horrors of a rape, then it would be worth it.

"Emily, you don't have to do this." JJ was fighting tears as she sat on Emily's hotel bed, watching Emily fix her hair. Emily was scheduled to hit the street in less than two hours. "You can back out and no one will think badly of you."

"JJ, I can't sit here and wait for another girl to be raped." Emily sank down next to JJ, rubbing her arm. "I'll be safer than any of the other girls walking down the street. There will be agents on every corner and I'll have my ear piece." She tried to reassure JJ.

"I know, I just worry." JJ hated knowing Emily was going to be out on the street with a violent rapist who no one seemed to be able to catch. Emily tucked a piece of her newly dyed hair. She had dyed her hair a few shades lighter to match the pictures better. She had picked out white blouse and form-fitting, knee-length black skirt. She had a simple necklace on and was wearing her hair down to cover up the ear piece she would be wearing.

"In a few short hours, it's all going to be over." Emily smiled, trying to look more confident then she felt. She hoped this would work, but there was no guarantee. JJ just gave her a half-hearted smile, and looked away. Emily rose from the bed at the sound of a knock. It was time.

Really not a cliffy, you all know what's going to happen! : )


	4. Hopeless

How Did We Miss This?

* * *

A/N: I guess I have introduced sort of a Morgan/Emily relationship aspect, but I'm not sure if I'm going to pursue that relationship much, or just keep it at a friendship. There are a few cuss words. Sorry it's really short.

* * *

"Can you guys hear me?" Emily whispered into the mike that was hidden carefully under her shirt. She didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified. It was a small comfort to her that her team was watching her every move and there were plainclothes policemen everywhere. They were taking every precaution they could have imagined. Emily had a GPA tracker in her earring and a backup one in the anklet she was wearing.

"Loud and clear." Rossi responded almost instantly. He wanted her to know that they were there. The entire team was huddled around the grainy black and white monitors, Kevlar vests on, ready to move at the first sign of the unsub.

"Where is the bastard?" Morgan was fuming, angry at Emily for suggesting this and beyond furious at Hotch for allowing her to go out there. Emily had a knife strapped to her thigh, but she was still out there. Reid was bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous, his arms folded across his chest like he could slow his racing heartbeat down. JJ was fighting tears of fear, her right hand resting on her holster, Hotch was trying to look stoic, but there were deep worry lines between his eyes.

Did they really think that he was this stupid? He could see from a mile away she was a cop, maybe even one of the feds that they had brought in to try to catch him. Her legs were perfectly toned, and her arms were sculpted perfectly. She reminded him a lot of the catch he had waiting for him back at his apartment. He had grabbed her wallet after he had subdued her and finally the name that had haunted him through his stay in prisons. _Elle_. The name alone made him shudder with anticipation.

He fell back further into the shadows, wondering if he should act now, impulsively, or wait until he could plan it perfectly. He might lose his chance with her if he backed away now, but if he made a mistake, it could all be over and he was just getting started.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going again!" JJ was incredulous. She turned to Hotch, but he carefully avoided her eyes. He hated the idea just as much as she did, but he knew that this was their best shot at catching this pervert.

"JJ, nothing's going to happen." Emily tried to sooth JJ, but she shook her head and left the room. "Are we patrolling the same area again?" The patrol last night had produced nothing, but at the same time, no new victims had come forward. "Hotch, I can do this."

"Prentiss, you know the risks, we all do. I know the potential benefits, but I am going to let you decide." Hotch let out a loud sigh.

* * *

"Elle, Elle, Elle." Elle jerked awake with a muffled scream. Her wrists were handcuffed behind her back and her legs were wound tightly together. The man had shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth and secured it with another piece of cloth. "Did you miss me?" He added a cynical laugh. He jerked the gag out of her mouth. "There ain't no one to hear your scream anymore."

"The FBI is going to hunt you down." Elle spat out. She knew the team she had been a member of once. "They're going to put you away forever."

"They're too stupid to catch me. You should have seen the bitch they tried to bait me with." He smirked. He couldn't get her legs out of his mind. "She's going to be next. You'll have a friend here to keep you company."

"You aren't going to get away with this." Elle turned her head away, desperate to not see the grin on the man's face. It was the face that had haunted her over the year, been in all of the nightmares she had had, and taunted her from the shadows.

"Watch me." He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to look at him. "Just watch me."

* * *

"If nothing turns up tonight, then we are going to pursue alternative paths." Hotch said as he watched Emily finish carefully concealing the wire inside the jean jacket she was wearing.

"Hotch." Emily resisted rolling her eyes. He was being overprotective, as usual. She was a grown woman who was a trained FBI agent. "We're going to catch this son-of-a-bitch."

"I know." Hotch cracked a rare smile. He felt like someone had injected him with a shot of straight caffeine. He felt more nervous than he had on his wedding day. At least on his wedding day he knew what the outcome was.

"I've gotta go and do mike checks with the tech guys, but it's all going to be okay." Emily gave him a fake smile. She hated the uncertainty that surrounded her and the feeling she couldn't shake that something terrible was going to go wrong.

* * *

Elle had never felt dirtier in her life. He had savagely ripped away all of her clothes, replacing them with a lacy bra that was so revealing, it barely even qualified as a bra, a thong, and a skirt that would fit a six-year-old better than her.

"Elle, you might have company soon." The man crooned as he stroked her hair. With her hands, ankles, and knees tied together. Elle squirmed, but the man tightened his grip on her hair, pulling her head back.

"Screw you." Elle was determined not to let this man see her scared side. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, scream, but she wasn't going to let him see her break down.

"I will, later." He pressed a sloppy kiss onto her lips, avoiding Elle's attempts to bite her. "Bitch." He slapped her, the sound reverberating through the empty warehouse. He had found the perfect secluded spot. It was far enough from civilization that no one could hear the screams, but was close enough to the city that he could get whatever girl he wanted.

"The FBI is going to catch you." Elle ground out, refusing to admit the sting she felt in her cheek.

"The FBI is not smart enough to catch me." The man smirked. He had been doing this his whole life. The first had been his sister. The stupid police had never even suspected him and the case had gone cold. "I'll be back later. Rest up."

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm dragging it out, but I want to not focus so much on Emily, but Elle and the pain that she is going through.


	5. Caught

A/N: It's been forever since I updated this. I apologize. This is also really short. Has some language. If anyone is still reading, here it is.

* * *

"Please be careful." JJ warned for what felt like the millionth time as Emily headed out of the hotel door. JJ knew that Emily was an FBI agent and fully capable of taking care of herself but that was still her best friend and JJ was scared she was going to get hurt. JJ felt her heart sinking, her whole body flooded with fear. She had the worst feeling that Emily wouldn't walk back through that door tonight. She just couldn't shake the gut feeling that this night was going to go terribly wrong.

"Always." Emily gave her a reassuring smile, trying not to let JJ see that she was just as frightened as JJ looked. She had seen the results of this man's work and she was completely terrified that she might be his next victim. Being raped had always been one of the worst things she could imagine happening to her. She knew she just had to rely on her team to be hyper vigilant and ready to take down the unsub.

"We're in position." The radio squawked, jumping the rest of the team into action from the various spots in the room. The local police was pulling everyone in they could, desperate to catch the guy that was plaguing the women in their city. Everyone quickly finished strapping on their bulletproof vests and made sure their weapons were loaded and they headed out into the pitch black night.

"We'll do four circuits then call it a night." Hotch said, his voice leaving no room for argument. They had cut it down from eight circuits the previous night. Hotch could feel the pressure and the stress starting to climb higher and higher. He was doubtful that they were going to find their man tonight. The unsub had some uncanny sense of where they were and avoided the area. The team nodded as they moved to their various positions.

"I feel like someone's watching me." Emily whispered a few minutes into the operation. She knew there were dozens of eyes on her with the police that were scattered everywhere, but something was making a chill go down her back. "Someone's here." Being a FBI agent had made her hyper alert. The hairs rising on the back of her neck told her that someone was there. She could feel it. It wasn't a feeling she could put into words, but she just knew.

"I'm right here." The entire team froze as a deep, gruff voice suddenly came through their links. There was a cold, sickening laugh, than a nasty crunching sound before Emily's com went dead.

* * *

"Drop it! Let her go!" Morgan raised his weapon, catching the unsub in his line of fire as the man finished inserting a needle into Emily's neck. Her eyes were wide with fear as they started to droop. She feebly tried to kick the man, but whatever drug he had used had quickly worked itself into her bloodstream and was making her incredibly sleepy. She couldn't even fight as her heavy eyelids fall shut and then she went completely limp. Morgan felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. If this man had killed her, Morgan would rip him apart, limb by limb down to the last finger. The unsub looked nothing like Morgan expected. He was older than they had thought he would be but his bulging muscles showed that age hadn't taken anything away from him.

"You drop it, agent." The man held Emily in front of him like a shield. He took a few steps back, resting his back against the brick wall. He used the moment of shock to raise his weapon to Emily's head. He was beyond shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to have gotten away. The FBI and police were so stupid. They weren't supposed to be able to catch him. He was smarter than them. What had he done wrong? Why hadn't he gotten away?

"Let her go." Morgan repeated, keeping his gun level. He wasn't about to let this man walk away, but that was Emily in front of him, her head lolling back and forth. Morgan wanted to run and snatch her, getting her the medical help she needed.

"I have another hostage hidden. If you kill me, you'll never find her." He said, his voice cold and calculating. A small smile graced his face. They wouldn't kill him now. They couldn't take the chance that he was lying and allow someone to die of starvation. "She's well hidden." He had put her in his house, but they didn't even know who he was. They were stupid buffoons.

"What's her name?" Morgan asked, silently cursing. They needed to make sure that they took this man alive. Even if he was just toying with them, they couldn't take the chance that he wasn't.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smiled. "She was such a good fuck." He thrust his hips forward, grinding against Emily's. Morgan bared his teeth, feeling fire rising. How dare this man violate Emily in this way? This man deserved to be burned alive.

"We might be able to get on a deal." The last thing Hotch wanted to do was deal with this man, but it could save a woman's life. Hotch would rather strangle this man with his bare hands than

"Elle Greenaway."

* * *

A/N: I guess I lost my inspiration. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just gonna try to finish all of my stories for anyone who is still reading them.


	6. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate it! I tried to get this updated as quickly as I could!

* * *

too lazy to login: Thanks! It means a lot you reviewed. I got a laugh out of the "too lazy to login"…I'm that way sometimes!

sunshinecutiebre: Thanks so much! I am so grateful that you are still reading! I hope I made the reactions like you thought they would!

Chelsea75: Thanks so much! I am trying to get in the swing of things and slow down a little bit. I have seven active stories and I just need to get them back under control! Thanks again! I really appreciate it!

Dan: Thanks! I appreciate the review and hope you continue to read! I really appreciate it!

anlemi: Yes! Thanks for picking up this story! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

JJ felt her stomach revolt. She barely had time to turn away from the rest of the team before she threw up, her stomach emptying of its contents. Even after her stomach was emptied, she continued to dry heave. Elle had been one of her best friends when they worked together at Quantico. Morgan felt the fire rising in him. He felt his vision flash bright red. He would rip this guy apart muscle by muscle. He deserved to suffer the most painful death. Hotch felt like his face was melting as he went through emotion after emotion. He wanted to wrap his hands around the man's throat and keep squeezing. Rossi had only met the girl once, but he knew he would have no problem shooting this man right through the eyes. Reid had never felt this kind of anger in his life. He and Elle had ended up spending a lot of nights talking after she was shot and she felt more like a sister. He didn't think he would have any problem shoving this man into a wood chipper.

"That seemed to touch a nerve!" The man sneered gleefully. He had no remorse, no regret. He almost wished that Elle could have been his first. After he got out of this minor setback, he was going to go back and fuck her again and again and remind her who owned her. She belonged to him now and he wouldn't let her go until she was ready to go six feet under.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Morgan was shaking from head to toe. There was so much anger inside of him, he felt like he would burst. It was like a fire was rampaging inside of him, burning from the top of his head down to his toes. He would love to take this man, skewer him slowly and roast him over a fire.

"You might want to be nicer to me. You'll never find her without me." He gave a huge, cocky smile. He knew he had them now. They wouldn't risk killing him now and he was going to get away with this. He guessed they must have worked with Elle at some point. This would explain Elle's perfectly sculpted abs and shaped calf muscles. Being a federal agent would explain why she kept her body in so much shape. He couldn't wait to get back to her.

"Where is she!" Morgan wasn't an FBI agent right now, he was a protective older brother who was willing to do whatever it took to get Elle back. This was one of the worst case scenarios that Morgan could imagine. He remembered vividly when Reid and Emily had been trapped in that compound among many other situations that they had had to face as a team, but it was somehow made worse since Elle had made a huge effort to get away from this life. She had moved, changed numbers, and tried to live as normal of a life as she could.

"She's probably waking up right now, all alone and tied up. I hit her real good over the head before I left. You should have heard the sounds she made. She's the best fuck I've ever had." The man let out a groan of pleasure. Hotch swallowed hard, determined not to throw up in front of his team. JJ gagged beside him and Morgan was sure he was about to tear this man's head from his shoulders with his bare hands.

"I will kill you." Morgan lost it, ready to charge the man and make him pay for hurting Elle and all of those other girls. Rossi put a firm hand on his shoulder. Getting Emily hurt and killing the men in front of them wouldn't help them get Elle back safe and sound. They would have to change their tactical plan. The police whispered that the snipers were no longer authorized to use lethal force. They didn't want to risk killing the only man who could bring Elle back safely.

"If you ever want to see Elle again, I would suggest not doing that!" The man grinned, his voice giddy. He was on top again. The FBI wouldn't shoot him now, no matter what he did. This was turning out to be even better than he could have imagined. Their physical appearances had all changed with the mention of the name. They were his bitches now. It was the ultimate power trip for him. He had always loved knowing that the women he brutalized were at his mercy, but the FBI and local police was a whole other ballgame.

"How do we know you have her?" Morgan wanted to pummel the very life from this man. He didn't want to let Elle get hurt though. They had just finally gotten back in touch with her.

"You don't." The man laughed evilly. He didn't even care that he was talking about a human being, a life. "Here is how this will work. I am going to slowly back away and get into a car that will be provided. I will take the agent I have with me as a hostage until I get to that point and I will release her. I will make a phone call to the police station later and maybe we can work out a deal." The man rattled off.

"That's not how this is going to work." Morgan said, his voice ringing with hatred. "You can take me with you to Elle. If she is okay, we can maybe talk deal." The man took a second to debate that.

"Morgan." Hotch's voice was a growl. It was hard enough accepting that Elle was in danger, but letting one of his agents get into the car with that man was not something he wanted to see happen. As unit chief, there were benefits and downsides to this plan. Emily needed immediate medical attention and he was fairly positive that Elle would too. Morgan was a strong male who would not be easy to overpower and was generally able to see through his anger and make the right decision.

"No one follows us." The man looked at the various agents. "No one moves until we are out of sight." Morgan nodded. He knew that some type of tracker would be put on the car, but he didn't want to remind the man of that. "Where is the car?" He looked impatient. Morgan realized that the man wasn't used to the tables being turned on him and was uncomfortable.

"On the way." Morgan answered, looking back at Hotch. Hotch nodded and pulled his phone out. Morgan couldn't hear all of the conversation, but he knew that Hotch was pulling in a few favors to make this happen. Morgan knew that this wasn't the standard procedure for this situation, but nothing was right about this situation anymore. It seemed like hours before a black SUV was pulling around the corner. The man shifted slightly and Emily's head flopped forward, leaving his heart vulnerable, but Morgan knew that killing this man now could cost both Emily and Elle their lives and that wasn't a risk he was about to take.

"Let's go." The man gestured to the car. "You will drive." Morgan nodded and started towards the car. "Take off your vest and put down your weapon, slowly. You will kick it away and keep your hands on the steering wheel until I am behind you." He knew that even though the agents had their guns trained on him, they wouldn't shoot. He got a huge amount of pleasure out of the fact that there wasn't anything that they could do to him.

"Okay." Morgan kept his body posture as non-confrontational as was possible in his state of mind and moved towards the car, slowly after taking off his vest and kicking his gun towards Hotch. He slid into the car, shutting the door before putting his hands on the steering wheel.

"We will leave now." The man shoved Emily in the remaining agents general direction before hopping in the seat behind Morgan. Hotch was taken off guard and reached out to grab Emily before her face hit the ground. Morgan gave one last look in the rearview mirror as he headed off, hopefully towards Elle.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens…


End file.
